Huis clos
by quaithe
Summary: Bellatrix est enfermée à Azkaban. Dans sa naïveté, elle pense que la situation ne pourrait être pire. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte que l'occupant de la cellule voisine n'est autre que son cousin détesté, Sirius...
1. Chapter 1

Je reprends peu à peu conscience. Je sens à nouveau mon corps, mes poumons qui aspirent avidement de l'air, mes côtes qui semblent se disloquer à chaque inspiration. Putain de gardien! Je me souviens parfaitement de ses bottes pointues. Il faut bien admettre qu'il sait s'en servir. Puis la conscience gagne peu à peu le reste de mon corps, jusqu'aux extrémités, jusqu'à mes pieds nus glacés par le froid, jusqu'aux…non, pas jusqu'à mes mains. Je ne les sens pas du tout. Il ne me les aurait tout de même pas coupéesen signe de représailles? Je fais un effort de volonté. J'essaye désespérément de faire bouger cette partie de moi qui ne semble pas exister…ça y est, je les sens.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal. J'ai mal.

Il n'y a plus aucun doute, je suis entière. Il n'y a pas un seul centimètre de peau que je ne sente pas de manière exagérée…douloureuse. Très douloureuse. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tue.

A trois j'ouvre les yeux. Courage. Un…deux…

…Trois! Pour ce qu'il y a à voir, je pourrai tout aussi bien les refermer. Ce n'est que le plafond grisâtre d'une cellule rongée par l'humidité. Déprimant. Mais ne nous arrêtons pas aux détails. Seconde étape: je me lève.

Comme le serviteur obéissant que je lui ai appris à être, mon corps obéit. Non sans quelques protestations. Après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un misérable gardien d'Azkaban sache effectuer à la perfection des sorts de guérison. Mes yeux se rétrécissent soudain: à moins qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès…pour que je sente encore la douleur de ses coups. Je vais le tuer.

Avec application, j'exerce toutes mes articulations. La douleur peu à peu s'atténue. Je termine par mes mains, que j'ouvre et referme plusieurs fois. Je me souviens parfaitement du craquement de mes phalanges sous son pied, juste avant que je ne perde entièrement conscience. J'ai encore le cri de rage de Rodolphus qui résonne dans mes oreilles.

Rodolphus…si j'avais été sage, si je n'avais pas essayé de tuer ce pauvre gardien, peut-être que l'on nous aurait laissés ensemble. Il n'a jamais été un grand causeur, mais au moins ça m'aurait fait de la compagnie. Si l'ennui avait été trop grand, que nous n'ayons plus pus nous supporter, au moins j'aurais pu m'occuper à le rendre fou par ma méchanceté (il aurait fait la même chose, évidemment…nous nous ressemblons tant!). Je suis sûre que j'aurais gagné.

En attendant, il faut bien admettre que le bilan n'est pas très positif: pas de Rodolphus, et je suis enfermée dans une crasseuse et sordide cellule d'Azkaban, avec comme seule perspective pour le reste de mes jours ces mêmes murs grisâtres, les visites épisodiques des Détraqueurs, et la vindicte d'un gardien de prison frustré. Ennui, désespoir, douleur. J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je peux encore espérer – redouter – vivre une cinquantaine d'années…

Une soudaine vague de détresse s'abat sur moi. Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Si seulement il y avait ici quelque chose de coupant pour m'entailler les veines…Ce serait fini.

Rien ne peut être pire que ma situation: seule dans ma cellule pour les décennies à venir, destinée à devenir folle, insensiblement, à cause de la solitude… Je suis en Enfer.

C'est alors que je lève les yeux.

Je révise mon jugement: il peut y avoir pire que ma situation d'il y a quelques minutes, il y a ma situation actuelle. Merlin je ne peux pas y croire.

Non, non, non, non, non, non!

L'Enfer, c'est les autres. C'est je ne sais plus quel auteur Moldu qui a dit cela. Honte sur moi, mais je dois bien reconnaître que pour une fois, les vers de terre ont raison.

Dans la cellule d'en face, ce que j'avais pris pour une vieille couverture miteuse, c'est…lui. Mon cousin détesté.

Sirius.

Je suis maudite: à ce moment précis, il lève les yeux. Je suppose qu'il va vouloir parler. Il a toujours été en manque d'affection… Qu'il crève.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

«Sirius»

Son ton n'avait rien d'amène. Mais ils n'allaient pas rester pendant des heures à se contempler en chiens de faïence; ils étaient des gens civilisés, tout de même! Sirius devait bien avoir quelques restes de bonne éducation…

«Bellatrix»

Il jeta son nom comme un crachat. Son agressivité ne toucha cependant pas le moins du monde la jeune femme, bien au contraire: un sourire que certains n'auraient pas hésité à qualifier de sadique étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait des barreaux d'un air provoquant:

«Si tu pouvais te voir, cousin. Tu fais peur à voir. Quelle déception pour la population féminine de Poudlard!»

«Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais sensible à mon charme, Bella.»

« Dans tes rêves», siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, lourd d'animosité, que vint enfin rompre Sirius d'un ton presque mondain:

«Je vois qu'ils ont enfin fini par t'attraper. Je devrais sans doute m'en réjouir, mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment précis j'ai quelques difficultés…»

«J'ai toujours su que tes intérêts particuliers te tenaient plus à cœur que le bien commun, malgré toutes tes dénégations.»

Mais il continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue:

«Je suis un peu déçu cependant. La plupart des Aurors sont des incapables, et pourtant tu t'es faite avoir. Il semblerait que je t'ai surestimée.»

«Essaye un peu de te tirer des pattes d'Alastor Maugrey, et tu pourras parler», pensa Bellatrix. Mais elle ne le dit pas tout haut. A la place, elle susurra avec un sourire qui aurait du le rendre méfiant:

«C'est que j'étais prise dans une occupation tellement passionnante…»

«A savoir? Egorger des enfants?»

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit, s'apparentant étrangement à celui d'un requin:

«Pas exactement. Je m'amusais à torturer Frank Longdubat et sa femme. Tu les connaissais, je crois?»

Le regard qu'il lui lança était de pure haine. Ses mains serrèrent si fort les barreaux que ses jointures blanchirent:

«Tu me dégoutes. Si jamais je sors de cette cage, je te jure que…»

«Mais, mon cher cousin, tu ne risques pas de sortir de cette «cage» avant bien longtemps.»

Il s'était repris un peu, et lui lança avec un sourire mauvais:

«Tout comme toi.»

Bâtard. Comme si elle pouvait l'oublier… Elle lui jeta un regard plein de rancune, alors que son expression était redevenue glaciale. Il finit par lui dire d'un ton agacé:

« Au moins débarrasse-toi de ce sang.»

Elle eut l'air surprise, puis suivit son regard sur son bras droit. Du sang séché recouvrait sa peau à partir du coude jusqu'à l'épaule, puis la tache reparaissait au niveau de son col.

«Quoi, la vue du sang des enfants que j'ai égorgés te gêne? Petite nature…»

Il n'y avait nul besoin pour lui de savoir que le sang qui la recouvrait était le sien. Si l'idée des meurtres qu'elle avait commis le répugnait, elle n'allait pas se priver pour apparaître la plus ignoble possible…

Sur un coup de tête, elle enleva la chemise de son uniforme de prisonnier et, sans se soucier de l'image qu'elle offrait aux regards, se mit à doucement frotter pour que le sang se décolle, juste à la naissance de ses seins. Elle n'avait jamais été très pudique…

Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête vers Sirius qui la regardait, les yeux exorbités. Elle ne lui était pas tout-à-fait indifférente, il fallait croire. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas, où elle distingua un léger renflement au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Elle eut un sourire:

«Je ne savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet, cousin…»

Son visage se ferma aussitôt, et il répondit:

«Tu es un bout de viande assez attrayant, je dois l'admettre. C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas vu de femme depuis plusieurs mois…»

Bellatrix se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Elle ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela. Autant l'idée de mettre son cousin mal à l'aise lui plaisait, autant celle de n'être qu'un moyen pour lui d'assouvir sa libido ne présentait aucun attrait. Elle remit sa chemise, sous le sourire moqueur de Sirius, ravi de l'avoir réduite au silence.

Elle se préparait à lui lancer une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'ils entendirent le pas lourd de gardiens s'avançant dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau. Le gardien-chef – celui que Bellatrix avait en vain tenté de massacrer – se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit avec un sourire hideux:

«Pas pour toi, ma belle, mais bientôt, je peux te l'assurer…»

Il saisit le trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la cellule de Sirius. Celui-ci s'était reculé jusqu'au mur du fond, les traits livides. Bellatrix lut avec dégoût la peur dans ses yeux. Elle avait envie de lui hurler: «sors de là, sois un homme! Fais honneur à notre nom, pour une fois!». Le rire du gardien sembla comme un écho à ses pensées:

«Allez, Black, viens par ici! Fais pas ton timide, tu sais bien qu'ils t'attendent…»

Les deux autres se saisirent de lui, chacun par un bras, et le traînèrent hors de la cellule. Il ne montra aucune résistance; c'était comme s'il était un corps privé de toute vie. Bellatrix regarda le groupe s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mais, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda:

«C'est qui «ils»? Ceux qui l'attendent?»

Le gardien-chef se retourna, et eut à nouveau ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de casser une à une toutes se dents jaunes:

«Les Détraqueurs, ma beauté…»


	2. Abissus abissum invocat

Ils rapportèrent le corps de Sirius plusieurs heures plus tard. Bellatrix n'y porta que peu d'attention ; elle nota simplement qu'il était en vie par le tremblement qui l'agitait. Elle était entrée dans une douce somnolence, et n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir pour son cousin. Elle espérait juste qu'il suivrait son exemple et la laisserait tranquille. Elle promettait d'être de très mauvaise humeur si jamais il ne le faisait pas.

Cependant, les tremblements de Sirius ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire. Il était recroquevillé sur sa couche, comme un être assailli par la terreur. Par intervalles, il laissait échapper des gémissements, ou bien – Bellatrix n'en crut pas ses oreilles – des sanglots étouffés.

Elle essaya d'abord de ne pas prêter attention à ces bruits dérangeants : elle se retourna sur sa couchette de manière à ne pas le voir, et se boucha les oreilles. Mais ils lui parvenaient tout de même, de manière atténuée, la rendant incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bientôt elle n'y tint plus et, d'un geste exaspéré, se leva et alla jusqu'aux barreaux. Elle l'interpela de manière agressive :

« Sirius ! »

Les gémissements semblèrent cesser pendant un instant, mais un reniflement prononcé acheva de la mettre hors d'elle. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête vers elle. Elle se mit à hurler :

« Sirius ! Arrête un peu de pleurnicher comme une fille, tu veux ? Non mais qui est-ce qui m'a donné une mauviette pareille comme cousin ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté pour te donner ainsi en spectacle ? Une véritable lavette ! Pour la dernière fois, ou tu vas le regretter : je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

Son discours sembla faire son effet, parce que Sirius arrêta effectivement de gémir et se redressa même sur sa couche pour lui faire face. Il leva vers elle des yeux rougis dont l'expression était si vide que Bellatrix aurait du en être effrayée. Il lui dit d'une voix caverneuse :

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Bellatrix. Attends un peu de savoir de quoi tu parles, et on verra… »

La jeune femme renifla de manière méprisante :

« De quoi qu'il s'agisse, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'y ferai face mieux que toi. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il lui jeta un regard hautain ; visiblement, il commençait à se remettre. Ses tremblements s'atténuaient, ne se faisaient plus qu'épisodiques.

« Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je me doute que tu feras usage de tes charmes auprès du gardien-chef pour te tirer d'affaire. Ca a toujours été ton style, pas vrai ? »

Bellatrix ne daigna même pas répondre à cela. Elle ne fit que le toiser d'un air supérieur. Sirius dut bien admettre en lui-même qu'elle était plutôt du genre à s'entêter à subir les Détraqueurs plutôt que de reculer devant l'épreuve − surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait plus ou moins mise au défi. Mais il se serait coupé la langue plutôt de le reconnaître.

Bellatrix semblait satisfaite de l'avoir réduit au silence. Elle retourna s'allonger sur sa couche.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme promis, le gardien-chef vint chercher Bellatrix quelques jours plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule avec un sourire sinistre. La jeune femme ne lui adressa même pas un regard, et s'avança d'elle-même dans le couloir, sans que les aides aient eu besoin de l'y traîner. Elle lança un regard supérieur à Sirius qui suivait la scène d'un air apparemment désintéressé, se redressa davantage si c'était possible, et emboita le pas à ses tortionnaires. L'un d'entre eux fit mine de la saisir par le bras, mais elle se dégagea brutalement et l'expression meurtrière sur son visage le fit reculer.

Intérieurement, cependant, Bellatrix était bien moins assurée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle n'était pas non plus totalement inconsciente ; il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait réduit son cousin à l'état de loque humaine. Elle souhaitait maintenant avoir eu l'humilité de demander à Sirius ce qui l'attendait. Seulement, l'humilité ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire…

Les gardes la conduisirent hors du quartier des prisonniers, puis, à sa grande surprise, hors de l'enceinte d'Azkaban, sur une misérable grève. Bellatrix ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne ; pourtant les gardes l'abandonnèrent là, les deux sous-fifres s'empressant pour rejoindre l'intérieur des murs. Le gardien-chef resta un instant de plus, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Temps d'être brisée, ma jolie…tu es bien trop combattive à mon goût. »

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de barreaux de fer pour s'interposer entre eux, Bellatrix eut beaucoup de mal à résister à l'envie de lui sauter au visage pour lui arracher les yeux avec ses ongles. De quel droit lui donnait-il ce genre de nom ? Mais elle se contint, tout son bon sens lui hurlant que ce ne serait pas profitable à long terme...c'était si tentant, pourtant…

Heureusement, il partit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de revenir sur ses bonnes résolutions de tempérance. Elle se retrouva seule, devant le paysage d'une mer grise et morne, qui était en lui-même une invitation à la dépression. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, mais il ne se passa rien. Le néant total.

Elle eut envie de rire. Le but était-il de la faire mourir d'ennui ?

Puis soudain le rire mourut sur ses lèvres, et elle comprit. Un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent marin l'envahit, alors qu'elle distingua subitement, haut dans le ciel, des silhouettes noires, planant en cercle comme des vautours, se rapprochant…se rapprochant toujours…

_Froid. Tellement froid. Matin d'hiver, neige devant la propriété. __Andromeda__…tu n'avais pas le droit. Ton rire de mépris, de haine alors que ta silhouette noire s'éloigne. Pourquoi me hais-tu ? Quelque part, profond, ça fait mal…Tu n'avais pas le droit._

_Ca fait mal. Ses yeux rouges qui me toisent d'un air satisfait, alors que mon bras fume encore. La Marque enfin, mais pas de sentiment de joie. Il ne me regarde même pas après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour lui. Ses yeux ne me voient pas. Rouge sang. Mère était couverte de rouge lorsqu'elle ressortait de la bibliothèque de Père. Ses cris. Faiblesse. Elle a honte. Larmes des enfants dans le noir, en silence._

_Honte. Tellement honte. Encore un matin, mais dans un lieu inconnu. Trop d'alcool la veille, je ne me souviens pas. Un homme à la fenêtre, nu, qui fume un cigare. Je ne me souviens pas. Il sourit. Il a abusé de moi. Tellement honte. Ne plus exister. Il me met à la porte. Le regard de Père. Pire qu'une blessure. Ta mort aurait été préférable, Bellatrix. Pas de pardon. Tu m'as déshonoré._

_Ta faute, ta faute. C'est tous ce qu'ils disent. Tes amis. C'est moi la seule coupable. Eux sont des __victimes. C'est moi la coupable. Ils le trahissent, ils me trahissent. Je suis seule. Ma faute, ma faute. __Azkaban__. Lui aussi m'a trahi, comme les autres. Deux fois._

_Doloris. Douleur. Comment peut-il me faire ça à moi ? Il sourit. J'ai mal. Je suis punie. J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui. Je n'ai aucune importance. Il sourit. Je me sens trahie._

_Il ne sourit plus. Il est mort. Ne sourira plus jamais. M'a abandonnée. Comme les autres. Les autres. Trahie._

_Lui. Tous les autres. Je les hais. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Je les hais. Je les hais._

_Seule. Froid.__ Mal. Si mal !_

Bellatrix n'eut pas conscience qu'on la ramenait dans sa cellule. Les gardes ne prirent pas même la peine de la déposer sur la couche, mais l'abandonnèrent sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Sirius la regarda hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix, le visage sombre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bellatrix se réveilla au petit matin, alors qu'un rayon grisâtre s'infiltrait par le soupirail de sa cellule. Elle poussa un juron contre la dureté du sol, et se releva, pour trouver Sirius qui l'observait de l'autre côté du couloir. Cela la mit aussitôt de mauvaise humeur.

Il la toisait d'un petit air entendu, un sourcil levé. Soudain tous les évènements de la veille revinrent à la mémoire de Bellatrix. Elle lança à son cousin un regard si mauvais qu'il aurait fait fuir un caillou.

« Si jamais tu fais un commentaire, je te jure que… »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, cherchant désespérément une menace qui puisse faire de l'effet. Elle n'en trouva pas, et cela augmenta d'autant plus sa rage. Surtout que le rictus de Sirius ne faisait que s'accentuer :

« Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. »

« Très bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, dans ce cas. »

Elle allait retourner vers sa couche lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius déclarer :

« Tu as laissé échapper des choses très intéressantes dans ton délire, cependant… »

Bellatrix se retourna, choquée. Elle n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'elle avait pu dire, mais se doutait que ce devait être très…personnel. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ? Il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa faiblesse ainsi !

« Pour ton bien, Sirius, tais-toi. »

« Toujours des menaces, Bella. Tu n'as que ça à la bouche. Mais je me demande bien ce que tu pourrais me faire ? »

Bellatrix écumait de rage maintenant. Tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se contrôler.

« Sirius… »

« Pauvre petite Bellatrix. Personne ne t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout le cœur du problème… »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire, qui même à ses oreilles sonnait un peu faux.

« Que je sache, je n'ai jamais cherché à être aimable. Tu es ridicule, Sirius. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une victime ? »

Il eut un sourire apitoyé, comme devant un enfant un peu retardé :

« Ai-je jamais dit une chose pareille ? Victime suppose injustice, quelque part. Or il n'y a rien que de très logique dans cette histoire. Tu es détestable, et tout le monde te déteste. Tes amis Mangemorts…ton père…tes sœurs…même _lui_, je suppose. »

Bellatrix était devenue pâle comme une morte. Son visage n'était qu'un masque sans expression. Mais lui continuait, sans pitié :

« Mais, au fond, tu n'éprouves pas de sympathie pour eux non plus. Ce n'est pas là le véritable drame, n'est-ce pas ? Non, le problème, c'est que même si tu n'aimes personne – tu n'es pas capable d'aimer de toute manièrew22; tu ne supportes pas d'être seule. Tu as besoin des autres, mais les autres te rejettent, à chaque fois. Ton destin ferait un merveilleux mélodrame pour ménagère au coin du feu, ma chère, je te félicite… »

Bellatrix regardait fixement le vide, d'un air un peu hagard. Puis, lentement, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Sirius, durs comme des pierres. Sa voix avait un son de métal lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

« Magnifique histoire, cousin. Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ? »

Sirius tordit ses lèvres en un sourire :

« Je suppose que oui. Tu l'avais bien cherché, depuis le temps. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. Sincèrement. Je vois que tu as fini par revenir de tes erreurs de jeunesse. Le véritable enfant prodigue ! »

Elle partit d'un rire qui frisait l'hystérie. Sirius lui jeta un regard complètement interloqué. Il ne comprenait rien. Etait-elle devenue folle ?

« Bella, que… »

« Sirius », coupa-t-elle, « si seulement tes parents te voyaient ! Quel dommage qu'ils soient morts…Ils auraient été tellement heureux de voir que tu revenais dans le droit chemin ! »

C'était au tour de Sirius de pâlir.

« Ils s'inquiétaient tant, tu sais, du fait que tu n'adhérais pas à leurs valeurs…Toujours tu prenais tes grands airs, t'estimant meilleur que nous tous. Tellement plus moral, juste, bon, généreux ! C'étaient tes amis qui déteignaient sur toi, je suppose…maintenant qu'ils sont morts, le naturel revient au galop ! »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne suis pas comme mes parents ! »

« C'est dur, n'est-ce pas, d'accepter la vérité, cousin ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai…la famille, c'est fait pour ça ! »

« Tu n'es pas ma famille, Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas de famille. J'avais des amis, mais ils sont morts…par la faute de gens comme toi ! »

A son tour, Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire condescendant :

« Tes amis…cela me donne une idée…quelle pression ils ont du maintenir sur toi pour que tu réprimes tous tes instincts naturels…quel effort, quelle tension cela a du être pour toi ! Est-ce que, inconsciemment, tu n'aurais pas voulu te débarrasser de ce carcan ? »

Il dit d'une voix blanche :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Simplement ceci : est-ce que leur mort n'aurait pas été une sorte de soulagement ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas…laissé faire ? »

Il y eut un silence, qui sembla durer une éternité. Enfin Sirius prononça d'une voix caverneuse :

« Si un jour je sors d'ici, Bellatrix, je te tuerai. »

« Si ce n'est pas l'inverse. Maintenant les choses sont claires. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le froid entre eux dura quelques jours, puis finit par se dissiper. Ils se haïssaient toujours, cela va sans dire. Mais Sirius avait vu juste, Bellatrix ne supportait pas la solitude. Elle avait besoin de compagnie…ou du moins d'un souffre-douleur. Lui s'ennuyait à mourir.

D'un accord tacite, ils évitèrent de mentionner leur dernière conversation. Les choses avaient été dites assez clairement pour qu'elles n'aient pas besoin d'être répétées. Cela n'évitait évidemment pas les disputes. Cela détendait énormément Bellatrix de hurler après son cousin en l'agonisant d'injures, et elle ne s'en privait pas. Elle évitait simplement les sujets sensibles.

Lui, lorsqu'il en avait assez de ses cris, se transformait dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pu cacher très longtemps ses talents d'Animagus. Bellatrix avait évidemment fait quelques remarques sarcastiques, en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un chien bâtard, mais Sirius avait très vite découvert qu'elle jugeait en-dessous de sa dignité de s'époumoner après un chien. Il avait su exploiter les avantages de la situation.

Régulièrement, les gardes venaient les chercher pour les mener aux Détraqueurs. Cela faisait partie de leurs méthodes pour assurer leur pouvoir sur les détenus, et empêchait les créatures de s'en prendre à eux. Bellatrix avait gardé l'habitude d'y aller la tête haute, mais cela n'était qu'une façade, et ils le savaient tous deux. Intérieurement elle mourait de peur. Elle passait la nuit qui suivait à crier dans son sommeil.

Pour passer les jours, ils avaient d'abord essayés les échecs. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient mis de côté leur mie de pain pour constituer de petites figurines rudimentaires. Ils jouaient sur un échiquier dessiné dans la poussière. Mais le jeu leur demandait une incroyable concentration, et ils étaient tous deux de très mauvais joueurs, si bien que pour éviter un nouveau drame ils arrêtèrent bientôt.

C'est alors leur vint l'idée brillante de s'entraîner à pratiquer de la magie sans baguette. Cela arriva un jour où, Bellatrix, à bout de nerf à cause de la pluie qui tombait avec un bruit monotone et répétitif, s'était surpassée dans ses sarcasmes. Sirius, exaspéré, lui avait hurlé de se taire…et cela avait marché.

Depuis, ils s'entraînaient sans relâche. L'un contre l'autre, cela va sans dire. Les progrès étaient lents et difficiles. Ils essayaient avec les sorts les plus simples, mais l'effort les épuisait. Ils étaient tous deux très faibles.

Un jour, cependant, Sirius parvint à effectuer un Levicorpus. Bellatrix se trouva suspendue par un talon dans les airs, et lorsque le sort prit fin, s'écroula peu gracieusement à terre. Sirius fut pris d'un ricanement incontrôlable. Voir la grande et orgueilleuse Bellatrix le nez dans la poussière à cause d'un sort de collégien était un spectacle rare. Les invectives de la jeune femme ne firent qu'accentuer son hilarité ; il en était presque à se rouler par terre.

Même la jeune femme ne put, à la longue, empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se retrousser légèrement vers le haut. Ses colères étaient avant tout un exutoire ; la plupart du temps, elle n'étaient l'expression que de son ennui et de sa rage d'être enfermée. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'effort constant d'exposer à son cousin à quel point elle le détestait...

Mais le pas d'un gardien se fit entendre dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule de Bellatrix, le visage fermé. Il ouvrit la porte, et lui annonça d'un air sévère :

« Le gardien-chef veut te voir, Lestrange. Dépêche-toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules, mais obéit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle suivit le garde, qui la conduisit dans une espèce d'antichambre, vide. Il la laissa là, mais avant de l'enfermer, lui lança :

« Sincèrement, je te plains. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi en colère… »

**Merci à tous ceux qui** **m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes...n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!**

**Prochain et dernier chapitre pendant le week-end **


	3. Ciao Bella

La pièce où Bellatrix avait été emmenée était d'un confort tout spartiate : une table, trois chaises, quelques étagères où trônaient de volumineux dossiers et des têtes en bocaux du temps où l'on décapitait encore les prisonniers qui le voulaient. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée miteuse, et même lui semblait atteint par la morosité qui se dégageait de l'endroit. Bellatrix considéra le décor avec une mine dégoûtée, adressa un salut ironique aux têtes de ses prédécesseurs, puis décida de s'asseoir en attendant le gardien.

Elle l'attendit longtemps. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, sans que personne ne vienne s'inquiéter d'elle. C'étaient comme s'ils l'avaient complètement oubliée. Bellatrix eut un moment l'espoir de pouvoir tenter de s'enfuir, mais la porte, fermée magiquement, refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle s'ennuyait profondément.

Le soir tombait lorsque la porte pivota enfin sur ses gonds, laissant le passage au gardien-chef. Celui-ci, effectivement, avait l'air plutôt sombre.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, il s'avança jusqu'à Bellatrix, qui n'avait en rien modifié son attitude décontractée à son arrivée, affalée de manière provocante sur l'une des chaises. Il se plaça juste en face d'elle, à moitié perché sur un coin de la table. « Trop près », pensa Bellatrix, « beaucoup trop près. »

Il l'observa longuement, et la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître le léger malaise qui l'avait saisie. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, elle le sentait, mais elle ne savait quoi. Enfin il prit la parole :

« Tu sais avec qui j'étais, Lestrange ? »

Il ne l'appelait plus « ma beauté ». C'était déjà un progrès. Bellatrix se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'était aujourd'hui le jour de la visite annuelle du ministre de la Magie, figure-toi. J'ai passé la journée avec lui. »

« Fascinant. »

« Ne fais pas ta grande gueule ! Donc je disais que le ministre de la Magie était là. Le seul jour où je peux avoir un contact avec l'un de mes supérieurs. Je comptais demander une augmentation, tu vois. »

Il la fusilla soudain du regard, et Bellatrix se retint à grand peine de hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Elle se força à demander :

« Et alors ? »

« Alors j'avais les papiers en main, j'allais les lui présenter, et là…tu piques une nouvelle crise contre Black. On a entendu les cris jusque dans le réfectoire. Cela a indisposé le ministre. Il a cru qu'on torturait nos pensionnaires. »

Bellatrix réprima un sourire. Si au moins elle était parvenue à emmerder le gardien-chef, sa journée n'avait pas été complètement perdue.

« Donc vous n'avez pu obtenir votre augmentation. J'en suis tellement désolée… »

Son ton dégoulinait de sarcasme, mais cela n'affecta pas l'homme devant elle. Soudain il se pencha vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, et lui murmura :

« Je vais te poser une question, Lestrange : qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire qui me convainque de ne pas te faire payer pour cette journée ? »

Bellatrix observa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur la main du gardien se porter à sa chevelure et prendre entre ses doigts une de ses longues mèches noires. Elle rêvait. Elle devait avoir mal compris. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce qu'elle croyait. Non, non, non. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Est-ce qu'il savait seulement qui elle était ?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta leva néanmoins ses doutes. Il voulait bien dire ce qu'elle croyait. Pendant une infime seconde, le dilemme se posa dans toute sa clarté : la question était de savoir si elle allait écouter son bon sens, ou son envie.

Sur ce point, Bellatrix avait toujours été assez faible. Chez elle, le désir l'emportait généralement sur la raison. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Bellatrix prit sa décision, en remettant son sort aux mains des divinités. L'occasion de l'humilier était vraiment trop belle.

Elle éclata de rire.

La gifle qui suivit l'envoya à terre. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Un peu sonnée par la violence du coup, elle n'entendit même pas le gardien prononcer le Doloris. Mais elle le sentit. Son corps se tordit sous la soudaine décharge, alors que la sensation bien connue qu'on l'écorchait vive, qu'on lui brisait tous les os s'emparait à nouveau d'elle. Elle ne put retenir son cri. La douleur s'arrêta soudain.

Le gardien se tenait à plusieurs pas d'elle, la baguette à la main, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard venimeux.

« Me regardes encore comme ça et tu vas le regretter. T'as pas encore compris qui est le maître, ici ? »

Bellatrix continuait de le fixer ; sa haine semblait palpable, comme si elle chargeait l'air d'électricité. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la menacer une nouvelle fois.

Ce qui se passa alors, même elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

Il fut soudain projeté avec violence contre le mur par une sorte de vague d'énergie qui émanait d'elle. De la magie instinctive, comme celle que les enfants en font parfois. Ils étaient tous deux aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. C'est alors que le regard de Bellatrix tomba sur la baguette, que le gardien avait lâchée.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation des deux côtés, puis soudain ils se jetèrent en avant. Bellatrix y était presque. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la baguette. Elle allait la saisir…

Mais le gardien surgit tout à coup devant elle. Sa botte entra en contact avec le visage de la jeune femme, et elle entendit distinctement son nez craquer de manière sinistre.

Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois à terre, le gardien s'acharnant sur elle, lui envoyant des coups de pied dans les côtes alors qu'elle se tordait sur le sol.

Soudain les coups cessèrent, et elle entendit les pas s'éloigner un peu. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux : le gardien était maintenant près de la cheminée. Elle le vit se baisser, mais ne put identifier l'objet qu'il saisissait qu'une fois qu'il fut relevé. Un tisonnier.

Par Merlin. Elle n'allait jamais y survivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce fut la douleur qui réveilla Bellatrix.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Tout son corps était douloureux. Le moindre mouvement lui était une souffrance. Elle prit le parti de rester allongée.

Un simple coup d'œil avait suffi à lui apprendre qu'elle était de retour dans sa cellule. Un autre lui indiqua que Sirius était avachi sur sa couche, la marque d'un profond ennui imprimée sur ses traits, totalement indifférent à son sort.

Il aurait pu tout de même s'inquiéter, pensa Bellatrix. Après tout, elle était sa voisine de chambrée. Sur qui pratiquerait-il ses sorts, si elle n'était plus là ? Mais peut-être ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'elle était réveillée…

La jeune femme poussa donc un gémissement. Puis, comme il n'y avait aucune réaction, elle en poussa un second, un peu plus audible. Elle s'agita un peu sur sa couche. Mais rien n'y fit : son cousin ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Elle se redressa soudain, oublieuse de son corps martyrisé. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela. Elle lui lança d'un ton acerbe :

« Tu pourrais au moins t'inquiéter de mon état de santé. »

Sirius lui lança un regard qui semblait sincèrement étonné :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? »

Sa réponse porta un coup à Bellatrix. La haine était un sentiment qu'elle savait gérer. L'indifférence, par contre…elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas exister, d'être considérée comme une bagatelle sans importance. Elle ne supportait pas l'indifférence.

« Je pensais que tu serais au moins intéressé de savoir si tu allais être débarrassé de moi. Que tu étais impatient de te repaître du spectacle de mon agonie. Ce genre de choses ? »

« Tu confonds, Bella. »

Il poussa un soupir, puis pour la première fois prit la peine de la regarder dans les yeux :

« Que tu sois là ou pas, pour moi, c'est la même chose. »

Bellatrix ne pouvait y croire. Elle insista :

« Tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir ce que le gardien-chef me voulait ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Je suppose que ça pourrait faire passer le temps. »

« J'ai plus envie. »

« Tu es complètement infantile aujourd'hui, Bella. J'espère que ce n'est pas du à un dommage irréparable fait à ton cerveau. Tu étais une véritable peste quand tu étais petite. »

Bellatrix eut un sourire amusé :

« Tandis que maintenant, je suis beaucoup plus supportable ? C'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment, Sirius. Je ne sais pas si mon cœur va tenir le coup. »

Là, normalement, il aurait du lui répondre quelque chose comme : « dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me priver », ou une quelconque autre remarque sarcastique. Mais il ne le fit pas. Bellatrix perdait pied.

« Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, Sirius. Je te tends des perches et tu ne les saisis même pas. »

« Je m'ennuie, Bella, c'est tout. Même toi tu m'ennuies à mourir. »

C'était bien la première fois que Bellatrix s'entendait dire qu'elle était ennuyeuse. Cruelle, ignoble, vile, monstrueuse, oui, d'accord. Elle prenait même ces insultes comme des compliments. Quelque part, cela lui fit mal. Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal de se rendre compte que son avis lui importait. Elle s'était habituée à son cousin ; c'était le seul être vivant qu'elle allait voir pour le reste de ses jours. Elle avait besoin de ce contact humain, même avec une personne qu'elle détestait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dénier cela…

Elle exprima sa pensée tout haut :

« Tu sais, moi je t'aurais appelé. Rien que pour pouvoir me repaître de ta souffrance. Ce n'est que de la courtoisie élémentaire, après tout. »

Il lui adressa un sourire entendu :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pris cette peine, puisque je savais très bien que tu allais finir par m'appeler ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Tu finis toujours par m'appeler. Tu as besoin de contact humain. Au fond, tu es une grande sentimentale. »

Bellatrix lui demanda agressivement :

« Et toi tu n'en as pas besoin ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire :

« Il faudrait encore que je te considère comme un être humain. »

« Venant d'un demi cabot, la remarque est assez ironique. »

Ils se turent tous deux. Ils n'avaient plus envie de parler. Bellatrix avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir perdu. De fait, elle avait perdu l'illusion que son cousin ne lui était pas nécessaire. En vérité, elle avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait facilement admettre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est la nuit. Mais ici, nuit et jour se confondent. Il n'y a plus que des heures qui passent, interminables. J'entends Bellatrix qui se retourne sur sa couche, en face. Nous ne parvenons même plus à dormir. Même cela nous est enlevé. Cinquante ans à moisir ici, c'est déjà long lorsque l'on dort la moitié du temps. Si l'on reste éveillé…

Peut-être que je devrais adopter la technique de Bella. Me mettre l'un des gardiens à dos. Peut-être qu'un jour, à force de me taper dessus, il finira par me tuer. En tout cas, je suis persuadé que ma chère cousine ne survivra pas très longtemps. Elle ne m'a pas raconté ce qui s'était passé avec le gardien-chef, mais celui-ci a un regard meurtrier à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Il lui a promis qu'elle paierait pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Bella n'a rien voulu expliquer, mais vu l'état dans lequel ils l'ont ramenée à sa cellule, je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas déjà payé suffisamment pour l'année à venir. Il faut croire que le gardien est un homme rancunier. Pas que cela m'inquiète. Elle peut aller au diable si elle veut.

Soudain, un bruit attire mon attention. Même à l'état humain, mes sens gardent quelque chose de ceux d'un chien. Un bruit de pas. Plusieurs personnes. Elles avancent dans le couloir. Vers nous.

Bellatrix aussi l'a entendu. Nous nous levons tous deux. Dans un bel ensemble, nous nous rapprochons des barreaux pour voir qui s'amène. Dans cette foutue prison, la moindre chose inhabituelle prend l'allure d'évènement. Pitoyable.

Le groupe s'est maintenant suffisamment rapproché pour que l'on distingue une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'expression dure et résolue. Son visage me dit quelque chose. Je me tourne vers Bellatrix. Elle aussi a les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de se souvenir. La deuxième personne, c'est ce bon vieux gardien-chef. La visite doit être pour Bella. Il ne se déplace presque que pour elle seule, désormais. Sa haine tourne à l'obsession.

Je devine Bellatrix se tendre. Elle se prépare à bien l'accueillir. C'est-à-dire qu'elle remet son masque de froideur dédaigneuse en place. Après plusieurs mois à vivre côte à côte, nos moindres réactions, celles que d'habitude on ne remarque pas chez les autres, ne nous sont plus inconnues. Nous sommes comme un livre ouvert l'un pour l'autre.

Effectivement, le gardien-chef prend son trousseau de clef pour ouvrir la grille. Lui et la femme pénètrent dans la cellule. Bellatrix a un air d'ennui inscrit sur son visage. Elle attaque tout de suite. Elle n'a jamais supporté de rester dans l'incertitude. Il lui faut des réponses :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Je devine le sourire du gardien. Ca se présente mal pour elle.

« Cette dame voulait avoir un entretien avec toi. Je n'ai pas cru devoir refuser. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

La voix de la femme est coupante comme un rasoir. Il y a une autre personne qui la hait dans cette pièce, il faut croire. Au moins autant que le gardien-chef.

« Emilie Londubat. Je suppose que mon nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

Bellatrix a un sourire, qui me parait forcé. La pauvre. Elle risque de passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Effectivement. Maintenant que vous me le dites, je ne peux que constater la ressemblance avec votre fils. »

La femme frémit. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais du mentionner Franck. Elle le sait probablement. D'ailleurs, elle continue. Cette fille est vraiment une tordue.

« Puis-je m'enquérir de son état de santé ? Après tout, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas encore mort que j'ai échappé au baiser du Détraqueur. Je me sens une certaine dette envers lui. »

La voix de Mme Londubat, jusque là si froide, tremble maintenant de colère contenue. Mais elle tient à conserver le ton de conversation mondaine que Bella a donné à cet entretien.

« Vous serez donc heureuse de savoir qu'il n'est toujours pas mort, et ce malgré vos efforts. Il est en ce moment à Ste-Mangouste. »

Bella s'étire. Elle en a assez de ce jeu.

« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le venger ? Pour me faire payer pour toutes les souffrances que j'ai causées ? Et bien sûr, vous n'acceptez pas les excuses… »

« Vous me présenteriez des excuses ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ma phrase n'avait qu'une valeur rhétorique. »

La femme sort sa baguette. Bella l'aura bien cherché.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va dire, mais je devine que je ne vais pas aimer.

« Mon cher cousin ici présent est un peu sensible à la vue du sang. Vous ne pourriez pas faire en sorte que notre petit règlement de compte reste privé ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle ajoute à mon intention :

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser profiter du spectacle ? »

La femme hésite, puis hoche la tête. Avant que j'aie pu l'esquiver, je reçois un sort qui me rend complètement aveugle. Le noir total. Mon tibia heurte le coin en fer de ma couchette. Je jure. Ca fait mal. Demain, quand tout cela sera fini, elle va me le payer.

C'est alors que j'entends le premier hurlement. Pas les hurlements que pousse Bellatrix d'habitude lorsqu'elle revient de chez les Détraqueurs. Ceux-là, j'y suis habitué maintenant. Non, ce sont de véritables hurlements de douleur. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Je n'ai jamais entendu un cri comme ça. En plus, je suis aveugle. Là, tout de suite, je voudrais voir. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir.

Les hurlements ne cessent pas. Ils sont déchirants. Je n'en peux plus. Je me colle à la grille, et je crie :

« Bella ! »

Plusieurs fois je l'appelle. C'est stupide, j'en suis conscient. Comme si elle allait répondre et me hurler en retour : « Sirius, au secours ! ». Pathétique. Nous ne sommes pas un couple de série B.

Je ne l'appelle jamais d'habitude. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

Elle crie toujours. Je ne le supporte pas.

Je ne devrais pas l'appeler. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Mais je le fais quand même.

Au matin, lorsque je recouvre la vue, la cellule d'en face est vide. Je suis de nouveau seul.

**_OooO _**

**_Avant que vous ne me lynchiez tous de frustration, je tiens à préciser que BELLA N'EST PAS MORTE! _**

**_Donc voici la fin de cette belle aventure...J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et un grand merci à Philomoon en paticulier! biz à tous_**


End file.
